


Endless Love (English Version)

by ephaporia



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Autumn in my Heart!AU, Baby Switching, Bisexuality, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, based on korean drama, life switching, semi-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: Aslan Callenreese and Eiji Okumura are two brothers who live in a rich and harmonious family with their biological father and a Chinese-Hong Kong mother who is Mr. Callenreese's second wife and Eiji's biological mother. Whereas Yue-Lung is a poor youth who lives in poverty and racial discrimination along with his mother who is actually an immigrant from Japan and his brother. But an accident revealed an unexpected fact that made Eiji who at that time identified as "Yousiss ‘Yue-Lung’ Callenreese" and his family must accept the shocking reality. The same truth for Yue-Lung who was then named "Eiji Okumura". Meanwhile, Aslan, who also accepted the reality, began to realize that his love for Eiji had not only been brotherly love, even more than Aslan and Eiji had imagined over time.





	Endless Love (English Version)

_In the Cape Cod Hospital..._

A big green-eyed child saw a room full of babies sleeping in their small beds from glass windows. Next to him was the father of the child holding the child while pointing at one of the babies with brownish black hair in the corner near their view.

"Look, Aslan. That is your brother. Isn't he adorable? "Asked the father, who of course was ignored by Aslan, who is still a 1-2 year old toddler.

"You already have a mother and soon you will have a brother. That way you will no longer be alone because you already have friends in your family." Said Aslan's father.

A little explanation, Aslan's father, Professor Jim Callenreese, married for the second time after he lost his first wife who died of a severe illness after giving birth to Aslan. Because at the age of Aslan who was still a toddler and needed mother's affection, Jim decided to remarry after having a relationship with a Chinese-Hong Kong girl who was an alumni of his students who had attended university he taught. From his second marriage, it was born a son who was his second son and the first son of his second wife.

"Wait a moment, i will take the camera to take pictures of your brother. Just wait in here, don't go anywhere." Jim, lowering Aslan from his sling, then passed from his place. But basically a child, he is not too focused on his father's words. He even saw a door open because there was a nurse coming out of the room. Little Aslan, without hesitation, immediately entered the room without the knowledge of the nurse who had passed from her room and closed the door.

Little Aslan looked at the baby beds. There are many babies born at today and 2-5 days ago. As he watched the beds, he saw a card that read the identity of the baby's mother on the edge of one of the beds. With the curiosity of a little kid, he tried to reach the identity card. With his taller for the size of the 1-year-old baby’s height, he managed to remove the card from the baby cot. He played the card cheerfully, thinking it was a toy. Then he saw the other identity card on the edge of the other bed, he removed the card and played the two removed cards. Suddenly he threw the two cards while laughing.

When he was satisfied to throw the cards and want to go to the other baby beds, the nurse who had just come out before finally came back into the room and was shocked to see a kid without the supervision of a parent in the baby's room. Immediately she carried Aslan to get out of the room and took the cards back and put them on the cots.

But the nurse immediately put the identity cards back carelessly without checking the exact location of the card. Without the nurse self noticing, she had exchanged the identities of the two babies which eventually brought the two babies in a very long and unexpected story.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
